Cameron Van Buren
|birthday=February 4, 1995 |alliance=Van Buren Family |sexuality=Straight |status=Single |first=3 |last=58 |image=Cameronn.png |doll=Barbie Fashionista Doll |family=Mikayla Van Buren (younger sister) Shay Van Buren (younger sister) Jayna Van Buren (mother) Mr. Van Buren (father) Ruth Van Buren (great aunt) }} Cameron Van Buren is the eldest sister of Shay Van Buren and Mikayla Van Buren. She is currently attending Wichita State University and belongs to "a shit ton" of sororities. She is known as the most popular girl in the history of the Blue Valley School District, and was the 2011 Overland Park Prom Queen. Like her mother and Great Aunt Ruth, Cameron was the Head Cheerleader. Personality Cameron is very defensive of her family, and those she considers part of her family. She even states in Episode 11 that she drove all the way from Wichita to attend a Van Buren Family Strategy Meeting. However, just like her sisters, she has a very aggressive attitude and often gives backhanded compliments. Despite having an attitude, she cares deeply about her sisters and would gladly rip the head off "those DNA guzzling cheerleaders." Cameron also has a taste for men older than her, and sometimes, married people. She, after loving them, ditches them. Cameron also likes to be known as the mistress rather than the wife. In Episode 17, we are shown that she can be very manipulative when she flashes Blake, the convenience store owner, trying to pay for their mother's wine without an I.D. Relationships Known as the most popular girl in the history of Blue Valley School District, Cameron has many admirers including members of the Overland Park High School faculty. Lunch Lady Belinda is hopelessly in love with her, but Cameron does not return her feelings and is actually quite rude to her. Cameron has a long standing hatred toward the Cheer Squad, most likely due to the fact that Mackenzie Zales robbed her sister Shay of the title Head Cheerleader. Her hatred seems to be especially strong towards Brittnay Matthews, as the two often trade insults when interacting. It appears that she is protective of her younger sisters, coming to Shay's aide when Mackenzie said that she was a "fucking liar." Cameron also constantly denies Mikayla any part of the war with the cheer squad claiming that she is too young. It is implied that she and her sisters have a rocky relationship with their mother, who is always drunk. She dated Blake before becoming Prom Queen, as stated in Episode 17, after that she got a 29 year old boyfriend. Cameron had a 29 year old boyfriend (who has never been named or seen), but in Episode 17 she announces she broke up with him and already has another, "more mature" 31 year old boyfriend. Cameron broke up with her 31 year old boyfriend and tried to hit on Alex Abrams. Then she had relationships with older men until she is finally in a relationship with Jenna Darabond's father, ex-senator Darren Darabond. However, she easily broke up with him because she didn't want to date a man that was jobless (as Senator Darabond resigned from office), as revealed in a press conference outside her sorority house. Appearance Doll Type: Barbie 2010 Fashionista Doll Just like her mother and sisters, Cameron has blond hair which is pulled into a high ponytail with a clear rubber band and blue eyes. She is the tallest of the female cast. She is wearing pink half-hoop earrings. Clothing Cameron and her dress with a pink flower on the right strap already came on her doll. In Episode 5, it is revealed that she shops at Forever 21. Episode Appearances Trivia *Lunch Lady Belinda is shown to be infatuated with Cameron, the Viewer Mail #2 video confirms that she is aware of this crush, and is highly creeped out by it. *Cameron announced the 2012 Overland Park Prom Queen runner ups and winner. *Cameron mentions in Episode 17 that she gave her 29-year-old boyfriend herpes. *Cameron's "new" 31-year-old boyfriend already had herpes. *Cameron has a special hatred towards Brittnay Matthews. *Cameron has had a few abortions, though she is only 19 years old. A wing at the clinic is being opened for her, called the "Cameron Van Buren Centre for Vacuum Research and Fetus Disposal." *Cameron has a complete hatred for the cheer squad, yet was once head cheerleader of said squad when she was in high school. *She was one of the judges for the Little Miss Overland Park Pageant. *She usually visits Shay at Overland Park High School, along with Mikayla. *Cameron usually takes pictures of her bare breasts, as shown when she shows them to Senator Darabond in Episode 52. *One of the many sororities Cameron was in is named "Alpha Kappa Gamma". * It is implied Cameron likes older guys. * It is implied that Cameron has a restraining order against Lunch Lady Belinda when she mentioned that "the judge said 800 yards." Gallery Camronvanburen.jpg Brit and cameron.png Memorable Quotes "Do you like making me look like a dickhole? Do you?" "You're goddamn right I want you to say no! Because I didn't drive all the way down here from Wichita, listening to talk fucking radio for you to show up twenty-five minutes late to the goddamn Van Buren family strategy meeting!" "Oh, I'm sorry, Brittnay. I didn't smell you there." "I heard you farted in biology class and it smelled like your dad's dick." "Go fuck yourself." "Hey, Lunch Lady Belinda. Still giving people diarrhea for a living? Good job." "Listen, I'm sorry that, you're, well, you. But I didn't come here to get harassed by some ginger nightmare who's jealous that I'm busy jet-sitting across Johnson and Sedgwick Counties with my 31 year old boyfriend in his 2011 Chevy Avalanche!" "You are totes creep." "Belinda! What did the judge say?! He said 800 yards! This is not 800 yards! Don't you have an amber alert you should be running from?!" "Alright, Shay. First thing's first. We need to find me a new older boyfriend because I'm tired of dealing with these immature 39 year olds and their stupid wives. And another thing....AAH! What the fuck are you doing here? And what are you wearing? Oh my god, I love it! Get the fuck out of my house! Are those matching skirts? WHAT IS HAPPENING?!?" "If that loser thinks that I'm gonna date a guy with no job, then he's barking up the wrong tree. Because THIS cute puppy only eats wet food, not fucking kibble, if you know what I mean." "Sticks and stones may break my bones but you have saggy old lady breasts.Don't hate the player..just hate the fact your body is starting to die." Category:Van Burens Category:Cheer Squad Category:Females Category:Popular